Love, Luck and Lunacy
by Aniahs Rewyas
Summary: SEX! SEX! SEX! Now that I have your attention. This is a compilation of lovetales of my favorite characters featuring my own Dragonborn and a few other potential OC's. There will be love, sex, language, violence and a quite a bit of the Kink community involved. Read at your own risk!


~A.R.: I won't lie, the title has basically the summary right inside. The following are one-shots or short-shots of life as viewed from my OC(s) or the primary characters from Skyrim: Elder Scrolls IV.

Warning: May contain spoilers. Not to mention obvious sex, language and complete disregard for how my character actually met the NPC's.

Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the OC's and the tweaked plot in which they are founded.

* * *

_Love, Luck and Lunacy_

_Lovetale I: __Astraea_ _ and Ysolda: Meeting the Dragonborn_

_'I can remember seeing her now.' _Her short auburn hair burned brightly in the sunshine. She smile filled my heart with familiar warmth. I could feel my cheeks ripen a bright rose color when she asked for my name.

"Astraea." I muttered abashedly.

"I've not seen you around here before. Where are you from?" She inquired sweetly. Out of all of the people in the market and she chose to spend her time speaking...to _me. _

I opened my mouth to say something only to find my words had failed me. I quickly felt time pass into awkwardness, as her curiously bright green eyes bore into my very soul.

"Just passing through." I responded..._finally. _

"Ah, well. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Ysolda."

"A name of true sweetness!" I blurted out. My shame sunk my heart as I feared rejection from such a wondrous woman. She paused a moment and laughed.

"Yeah, it is, huh!" Her laughter was infectious as I could feel it replace my shame with serenity. It hadn't been an easy trip from Helgen. And Riverwood wasn't that exciting of a place, either.

"Hey," Her voice struck me like an arrow. "What are you doing later tonight? I'm afraid I've purchased too much meat and mead for my evening meal."

"You can never have too much mead!" There I go again with those damnable explosions of nonsense!

_'Probably thinks me a drunk, now.' _I thought to myself.

"I agree," She began.

_'Oh, why?!' _I panicked internally.

"You never can have too much mead!" Our laughter filled the air as she told me to meet her there in the center of the Marketplace at dusk. She then turned away from me and wished me a good day.

I sighed contentedly as the wind blew back my sullied hood. I must look like a mess. I turned and looked for an inn. Luckily, there was one right next to me.

_'That was convenient.'_

Turning I walked up the steps, before turning and looking over my shoulder. Ysolda had just barely vanished from sight as I could still smell her sweet perfumes in the air.

_'Hm, lavender and crimson mountain flower.' _If I could have only imagined what the future would hold for us. Our home just north of here with a grain mill and a smelter. And to fill a grand hall with all sorts of treasures from the adventures we'd taken together. Or maybe, something simple, like cooking together by the fire pit while watching the stars shoot across the sky.

Either way, I would need to present myself well tonight. After all, who knows where it might lead...

* * *

I purchased a room for a whole ten septims. Sheesh! I need to find some more coin...But where?

The Bannered Mare inn keeper showed me to my room. Passing by, I noticed each pair of eyes watching me, scanning the new comer in their territory. There was a bard playing in the corner, with his lute while he danced gaily. I noticed the unattended coin purses lying freely with any number of change inside. Oddly enough, I could feel the greatest tingling sensation in my finger tips as a strange temptation grew inside me.

"Let me know if you need anything." The inn owner instructed. I nodded before watching her walk away. The jingling of her coin purse was like a throbbing pulse as I scratched my hands and entered the room, closing the doors silently. There was a double bed with a small corner tables inside. A balcony with a bookshelf awaited outside where I was given a clear view of the people below and they were given a clear sight of me.

Venturing back into my room, I noticed a washbasin with a bowl full of steaming water. I began to strip myself of the sullied clothes that I had been given from my company in Riverwood. An old tunic and worn out shoes with an mismatched hood with a hole over the war. Embarrassed at my appearance I made a promise to never allow myself to be so poor again...And I needed to start before meeting Ysolda that evening. I looked around and crouched over to the nearest corner table and opened it. There lied a newly sewn dress with newly purchased brown boots. And a bright blue colored necklace with both a sapphire and a diamond. Undoubtedly worth some coin. I placed the clothing on the bed, as silently as possible as I heard the music continue as some of the drunkards were encouraged to sing and dance along. Returning to my washbasin I scrubbed myself before looking into the cheap mirror. My sun-kissed skin was oily and my brown eyes seemed dull despite the bursts of gold in them. My long, wavy hair had clumped together in a loose, messy bun as I pulled on the hair band that snapped in my hand. Standing there naked I could barely see my breasts as I turned and grabbed the nearby sponge to scrub myself with. There were some purple mountain flowers mixed into some sort of oil. It smelt nice. In fact, a definite improvement to what I was smelling like.

The water luckily remained warm throughout my sponge bath as I finished just in time to see the sun set from the small window of my room. Redressing myself, I noticed the sound of music had ceased as most of the drunkards were busy swaying to be able to make too much noise. I quickly checked the other tables and came to find several septims. Stealing a look in the mirror, I noticed that I needed to find a brush for both my teeth and hair before leaving. The hair brush actually went through my hair smoother than expected. As the bitter taste of paste soon left my mouth, I recalled seeing something out of the corner of my eye. Powder for my cheeks and color for my lips and eyes! I felt so...refreshed! More so than I had in...longer than I can remember.

I rushed out of the inn and to the center of the Marketplace where Ysolda was already waiting for me.

"You came!" She exclaimed.

"I did, indeed."

"Come, dinner is waiting for us."

We walked past the merchant's stores as I looked about me. There were several homes surrounding us as I came to wonder about where I was located...

"Are you coming?" I heard her giggle.

"Yes, sorry." I hurried to her front door and entered as she closed it behind me. "I was curious, what is this place?"

"This is Whiterun. It's one of the most prosperous cities in all of Skyrim." She chirped. "I hope to become a merchant one day. And possibly even own The Bannered Mare."

I smiled at her dreams. "Sounds great."

"And what about you?" She motioned for me to join her at the table. "What brings you to Whiterun?"

"I'm a traveler...Trying to find my way." A certain sadness filled my heart. As I couldn't recall anything before the execution in Helgen.

"Please don't seem so sad. I...I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry." My heart nearly tore in two whenever I saw the happiness fade from her eyes.

"No, it's fine! I don't mind adventure, really!" I tried to reassure her.

She nodded and offered me a drink of mead. "It's the cheap stuff, but it's still pretty tasty."

"I'd love some." I chirped. She smiled and I felt my sadness melt away.

Hours past before I had realized that I was no longer at the table in her living space. We were giggling in her bedroom...on her bed...with our clothes slipping to the floor by the moment.

"Phew! This mead makes me so...very...hot.." She smirked as I felt dizzy from the sight of her beauty. Such plump, lovely breasts on such soft, ivory skin...

Her bright auburn hair touched her shoulders as I felt her body heat radiate onto mine. She was just like a ray of sunshine dropped by the sun. Plucked up by the fortunate town of Whiterun for all to admire. She was...just like the crimson mountain flower!

"Like what you see?" She caused me to blush..yet again. "Come here." She slurred sweetly before pulling my body closer to hers. "Such, voluptuous lips for an Imperial."

I looked away nervously. My heart skipping a beat.

"Hey, you are so beautiful. After all, how you can you not be when you're named after the very stars of the sky?" She inquired intimately.

I didn't have a chance to respond before feeling her kiss. Her soft, sweet lips licked mine as I tensed up. Her moist tongue soon traced it's way along my lips as I could feel a fire incinerate my belly instantly. I had only been with men before. And two as that. I had no experience in this area!

She sensed my hesitation and pulled away looking me sternly in the eye.

"What is it? Don't tell me you're one of those who doesn't finish what they start." She sounded irritated at my interruptions...

"No, actually...It's just that...I don't know...how to start..." I shyly sat up and averted her gaze.

"Wait, you mean you've never been with a girl before?" Her patience had returned.

I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak before-

"So, you're a virgin?!" She squealed. "Oh, I've never had one these before!" She excitedly grabbed me and pulled me into her bouncing breasts before pushing me back by my shoulders. "Wait, do you even have feelings for girls?"

I nodded. "For years. I was just too ashamed to admit it."

"Why?"

"Family, friends, religious affiliations."

"Ah. You had one of those families. I'm sorry."

I shrugged as a moment of awkwardness ensued throughout her tiny house.

"Astraea?"

I looked into those bright green orbs and became lost.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She folded her hands around mine before kissing them.

I thought a moment to push back old memories.

"I do."

She pulled me closer to her, as she gently lied me on the bed and carefully placed her lips against mine. The intoxication nearly lulled me into ecstasy as I felt her fingers drum over my heart and around my breast. She cupped it gently before applying pressure. Her mere touch was enough to send me into euphoria as I closed my eyes and let her play. In moments I could feel her warm lips circle around my breasts and over my nipple as she sucked gently. It tickled as I shirked away from her kiss. I apologized for my giggles before she smiled and kissed my lips. I could feel her hand leave my breast and travel south where my burning belly felt it's fire drift lower between my legs. She traced my hips as she slid down soundlessly leaving me to hear only my pounding heartbeat. The moment her tongue slid inside of me, I arched my back, twisting the sheets and biting my lower lip. She traced her tongue over my clitoris before gently sucking on it. My gasps for breath reached her ears as I could practically hear her smirk against me. She sucked harder as I began to pant and moan. My body aching for more. I couldn't stop my hips from thrusting as she slipped her finger inside me.

"How are you doing sweetie?"

A obnoxious question to say the least. I could feel her free hand hold my gaze on hers as she quickened her pace inside me. She watched me to squirm beneath her as my bucking hips were held steady by hers.

"Y-Ysolda..." I moaned.

"Yes, my sweet?"

"I-I'm...so close...I can't..."

"It's alright." She kissed me harshly before adding another finger. "Let it out."

I adhered to her requests as she thrust her fingers in and out of me again and again...Harder, then faster...I could feel my screams rising from my lungs and through my gasping lips as I arched my body into hers and as she silenced me with a smothering kiss.

My climax was incredible as I could feel the rosiness on my cheeks and the glimmering sweat dance down my crevices.

Ysolda's quickly wrapped her arms around me as if she was catching me in my fall from euphoria. Such soft, delicate hands that pressed against me. I was on my back when I felt her lay her head on my chest. She listened for my heartbeat.

"It's unlike anything I've ever heard before. It's like...the roar of a dragon..." She whispered. I looked at her. "I'm sorry. That doesn't seem to make any sense. I've clearly had too much to drink."

I wrapped my hand around her shoulder and kissed her forehead before smiling.

_'Who knows? Maybe we will know the Dragonborn someday...'_ In mere moments I could hear her light snores before drifting into my own...

* * *

~A.R.: Well, it's my first girl on girl fic. And I hope to have some more out soon! Until next time!


End file.
